1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to heat transfer systems, more specifically, to heat pipes for an aircraft top case composed of composite materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat transfer systems for aircraft are well known in the art and are an effective means to cool down aircraft structure such as a transmission top case. It should be understood that during high speed use, a significant amount of heat is exerted on the transmission top case, which in turn requires one or more types of cooling systems to avoid failure. In some embodiments, the cooling system is merely a lubricating fluid such as oil and/or airflow passing over the top cover. These cooling systems have been shown to be effective in most applications. However, the cooling systems fail to adequately cool the transmission top case when the top case is composed of a composite material.
It should be understood that top cases and other devices associated with an aircraft are now being manufactured with lighter materials such as a composite material. Although the composite material has shown to be lightweight and durable, the material does not adequately transfer heat. As such, the conventional cooling methods to reduce the heat are inadequate and the transmission top case is prone to thermal overrun, which in turn could result in catastrophic failure.
Although the foregoing developments in the field of transmission top case cooling systems represent great strides, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.